phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
The Doof Side of the Moon
" |image = One Small Step For....JPG |caption = Phineas, Isabella and Ferb build too far and hit the moon. |season = 2 |production = 235B |broadcast = 107 |story = Jon Colton Barry Martin Olson |ws = Edgar Karapetyan Bernie Petterson |director = Jay Lender |us = October 8, 2010ToonZone announcement |international = July 19, 2010 (Disney Channel Latin America and Disney XD UK) |xd = October 30, 2010 |pairedwith = "The Secret of Success" |dvd=''A Very Perry Christmas'' | arc= | iTunes= }} Phineas and Ferb plan to put Danville on the map by building the world's tallest building. However, Candace teams up with Albert and utilizes his expertise to bust her brothers. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz wants to be responsible for all the evil in the Tri-State Area, and since he believes that evil levels rise during a full moon, he plans to rotate it so that only the infamous "dark side of the moon" faces Earth. Episode Summary Phineas and Ferb are watching a TV commercial begging people to come to Danville. Phineas remarks that begging is unbecoming, and that Danville really needs a big tourist attraction. He suddenly knows what they're going to do today. In another room, Linda tells Candace she is going to make her rounds. Just as Candace says goodbye, large trucks carrying supplies for Phineas and Ferb's new project drive into the backyard. She calls out for her Mom, but Linda's already gone. She quickly decides she needs backup and calls Stacy. Unfortunately, her friend is going to the eye doctor and won't be able to help her. Out on the sidewalk, Irving is carrying a box full of spy cameras for Phineas and Ferb and walking with his older brother, Albert. Albert decides he is going to teach Irving self-defense with his nunchucks, but Irving complains that he would much rather see what Phineas and Ferb are doing. Albert takes the box of cameras from him and dumps them on the ground. After he refuses to pick them up, Irving angrily leaves to go play with Phineas and Ferb. Albert is left alone until Candace walks by, talking on the phone with Jenny. Immediately lovestruck, he hits on her, offering to help her since it's part of his Medieval Knight's Code to help a "damsel in distress". Candace at first blows him off, until he suggests using spy cameras to catch Phineas and Ferb in the act, therefore busting them. Candace realizes she will need a nerd's help to bust her brothers, and Albert gives her his "nerd word" that he will help her. Meanwhile, Agent P is getting his briefing from Major Monogram. Dr. Doofenshmirtz has been brushing up on his astronomy, and Major Monogram tells him that they don't know what he's planning. He tells Agent P to go to Doofenshmirtz's unrealistically fast. Perry disappears, and four seconds later, arrives at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. As soon as he arrives, he is trapped in a space helmet. Doofenshmirtz shows him a graph of his evil and explains that in every given month, he is evenly evil, never getting more or less evil, but on the full moon, other evil activity rises and he seems less evil by comparison. He decides to turn the Moon around so the dark side will face the Earth, eliminating the full moon, and freezing all other evil, making him seem more evil by comparison. Perry stares at him like he's an idiot and Doofenshmirtz says an idiot wouldn't build a Lunar-Rotate-Inator, though he accidentally shows a different idea when he pulls away a curtain to show proof, instead revealing a cork with a jellybean taped to it (to which Doofenshmirtz claimed it's a layered idea). Back with Phineas and Ferb, they, along with Isabella and Irving, are building the world's tallest building, adding many floors to it continuously while Albert and Candace are setting up the spy cameras. Irving looks through a telescope from a part of the building and notices, deciding to disable the cameras. At the top of the building, which had reached far above Earth, Isabella asks how will they know when they will stop building. Phineas says they'll just know when they get there, just as the building hits the Moon. Ferb decides they're there. On Earth, Candace and Albert are in a van, ready to look through the spy cameras. However, none of the screens seem to be working. They go outside to investigate, at which point Irving calls to Albert from a balcony on the building, and reveals that he has taken all of the cameras. A thoroughly enraged Albert runs into an elevator and goes after him to retrieve the cameras. When he enters the building, he is stunned by the variety of things inside, including a monorail rollercoaster. Irving comes by him on the monorail, chides him for wanting to bust Phineas and Ferb, and speeds away again. Albert chases after him, boarding the same car Phineas and Ferb happen to be on. The two give him a quick tour on the rollercoaster, which thoroughly astounds Albert, and drop him off at the floor where Irving is. Albert agrees that Phineas and Ferb are geniuses, but it won't stop him from trying to bust them for Candace because he gave her his nerd word. This shocks Irving, who states that he now has only two left. Albert takes the elevator back down and tells Candace that he didn't retrieve the cameras, but that the building is so well built, there is no way that it can disappear before her mother comes home, at which point Candace is overcome with happiness that she has won. Agent P escapes from the space helmet and runs at Doofenshmirtz, only to trip over the jellybean taped to a cork. Perry then falls flat on his face, much to the amusement of Doofenshmirtz, who confirms that it was a layered idea. Doofenshmirtz then quickly shoots his Inator at the moon, which is connected to Phineas and Ferb's building through the spire at the top that is jammed into it. It begins to rotate, pulling the building up and out of sight just as Linda returns home, once again failing Candace's attempt to bust her brothers. Doofenshmirtz realizes that even though the moon is rotating, the dark side isn't moving. Agent P backs up and positions the Inator just right so that it gets hit by the bottom of the building as it rotates with the moon. He puts a space helmet on Doofenshmirtz as the evil doctor is caught on the building and is taken up into space, where he eventually realizes the moon reflects light from the sun. Realizing this, Doofenshmirtz calls himself a dummkopf and states that he should have rotated the sun instead of the moon. Transcript Songs *"Quirky Worky Song" *"Keep on Building" End Credits Last Verse of "Keep on Building". Gallery "}} Running Gags I know what we're gonna do today! The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line What'cha doin'? Hey, where's Perry? Oh, there you are, Perry None. Perry's entrance to his lair None. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Four Seconds Later! The bird that runs into Phineas and Ferb's invention Two birds run into building at the same time as the moon starts to move along with the building. Memorable Quotes Background Information * It is true that crime rates increase dramatically during the full moon. * When on the rollercoaster Phineas said 'The studio audience floor'. They might have been breaking the fourth wall, or just made a random floor. * In this episode Stacy says she has to go to the eye doctor. She may have gotten glasses, but this is still unknown. * There were people still inside the building when it was rotated. * When Perry puts on the viking helmet, Wagner's "Ride of the Valkyries" can be heard. * When Albert was claiming the building won't disappear before Linda comes, he says that no force of the earth will move it. This is correct, because the moon, which is not a force of the earth, moved the building before Linda came. Production Information * Before the episode aired on TV, it was included as a bonus episode on the A Very Perry Christmas DVD. http://disneydvd.disney.go.com/disney-phineas-ferb-a-very-perry-christmas.html * Premiered on July 19, 2010 in Latin America on Disney Channel entitled "El lado oscuro de la Luna" ("The Dark Side of the Moon"), in Spain was called "El Lado Doof de la Luna" ("The Doof Side of the Moon"). * This episode aired on Verzion on Demand on October 1, 2010. * In Disney Channel Brazil, this episode was paired with "We Call it Maze". International Premieres * July 19, 2010 (Disney Channel Latin American) * July 20, 2010 (Disney XD UK) * July 31, 2010 (TVNZ 2) * August 7, 2010 (Disney Channel Asia) * August 20, 2010 (Disney Channel Brazil) * October 14, 2010 (Disney XD Poland) * October 31, 2010 (Disney XD France) * November 20, 2010 (Disney XD Spain) * December 29, 2010 (Disney Channel Spain) * February 18, 2011 (Disney Channel Scandinavia) * March 5, 2011 (Disney Channel UK) Errors * Isabella's hard hat expands in size when she puts it on. * When Linda was pulling in, she should have seen the building from the driveway. * When Albert goes into the monorail to chase Irving, noone is sitting in the seats behind him. A few seconds later, Phineas and Ferb are shown sitting in the seats behind him. * Perry breaks the glass in the astronaut helmet, but later when Perry puts it on Doofenshmirtz, the glass is still on and Doofenshmirtz is able to go into space safely. However, Doofenshmirtz said he had obtained numerous space helmets, so Perry could have grabbed one of the other ones. * When Doofenshmirtz is showing Perry the graph, when the green was zoomed in it's green and when it zooms out it is yellow. * Real space helmets are made from polycarbonate. So there's no way Perry could have shattered his trap with a high note. Instead, Perry could lift the space helmet. * Doofenshmirtz was rotating the Moon around.The building should have just turned around,not be lifted into space. Also, the Earth rotates and the Moon goes around the earth. However, the building does not appear to be moving an inch before it was struck by Lunar-Rotate-Inator. * Perry's viking hat disappears when the space helmet breaks. * Albert mysteriously disappears when Phineas greets Linda. * When Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella were constructing the building, the building looked different compared when it was constructed. * It takes 1 year to go to the moon but it took them 1-2 minutes to get there. * Irving's collar turns from white to green for a split second after Linda's car honks. * When Perry slips, the floor was green and black but when Perry puts his head up, the floor turns gray. * When Albert just got on the monorail, there were black handles in front of Albert. However, when the monorail starts moving the black handles are gone. * Albert and Irving have eyebrows but in most scenes, the eyebrows did not show. * When Phineas and Ferb appeared sitting in the seats beside Albert, Albert's glasses are bending. * The bottom part of the building hit the fence but the fence wasn't damaged. * When Phineas, Ferb and Isabella reached the moon, the moon was blue and it has the US flag and the Lunar Rover but when the moon gets hit by the Lunar-Rotate-Inator, The moon becomes smaller and white and the Lunar Rover and US flag are gone and didn't show again. * When Perry pushed the Lunar-Rotate-Inator, the Lunar-Rotate-Inator stopped zapping. * When Albert just got on the floor where Irving is at, there was a brighter yellow above the red lines but when Albert got on the elevator, it becomes the same color above the red lines. * When the building starts rotating, it's supposed to make dirt on the grass but it didn't Continuity * I'm Lindana and I Wanna Have Fun! was heard briefly during when Phineas and Ferb along with Albert passes the Business section of the building. * The 'rubber bands floor' is a reference to the song Uncle Sabu and Co. sang once ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!") * This is the seventh episode that Phineas and Ferb come up with one of their Big Ideas after watching TV. ("Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C.", "Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?", "Out of Toon ", "De Plane! De Plane! ", "What Do It Do?" and "The Secret of Success") * This is the second episode where Doofenshmirtz's invention targets the Moon. ("Oil on Candace") * This is Albert's third appearance. ("Not Phineas and Ferb", "Nerds of a Feather") * The spacesuit in "Out to Launch" was seen again, along with Isabella's own spacesuit. * The Giant floating baby head makes another appearance. * This is the second time that Doofenshmirtz has attempted to rotate a large space body, the first time being in "Rollercoaster". This time, however, he actually succeeded, although his plan backfired. * This is also the second time that Doofenshmirtz says Dummkopf!; the first was in "Finding Mary McGuffin". "Dummkopf" is a common German insult that literally translates to "stupid head". * Even though Candace and Albert had met in this episode, Candace saw Albert with and without the telescope before. ("Not Phineas and Ferb") * Fifth time Phineas and Ferb go into space ("Rollercoaster", "Out to Launch", "The Chronicles of Meap", "The Secret of Success") * Candace and Stacy talk about "thick nerdy glasses" in this episode. In "Flop Starz" and "Robot Rodeo", Candace wore glasses. * Second time a glass trap is broken by a high-pitched voice. ("The Fast and the Phineas") * Candace mentions she's afraid of heights again. ("S'Winter", "Bowl-R-Ama Drama") Allusions * The title is a parody of the phrase "The Dark Side of the Moon," referring to the side of the Moon that is never seen from Earth (as well as a famous 1973 album by Pink Floyd). The episode also originally aired just 2 weeks after Wizard of Odd, which may be a reference to how many people believe that that Pink Floyd album complements the movie "The Wizard of Oz" when played together. * Neil Armstrong' ''- Phineas says a line based on "That's one small step for a man, one giant leap for mankind," the first words spoken on the Moon by Neil Armstrong. * The statue that appears as part of the construction resembles a more modestly-dressed version of Sandro Botticelli's painting The Birth of Venus. * Irving said that Albert has "only two (nerd words) left". This refers to some magic creatures, like Aladdin's genie, whom has the powers to grant wishes but limited to only three. * '''Dumbo - The elephants seen setting up during the construction of the building may refer to the elephants who assisted in the construction of the circus in this Disney movie. * The way the building is constructed may be a reference to a series of Grow tower games. * M.C. Escher - Phineas states having an M.C. Escher floor in the building. * Mister Rogers' Neighborhood - Linda tells Phineas and Ferb that they make Danville more interesting place "just by being you", which is something Mister Rogers often said on his television show. Trivia * This is one of the few episodes where Perry does not defeat Doofenshmirtz. ** In fact, Doofenshmirtz's Cork with a Jellybean taped to it may have been what TV Tropes calls a Xanatos Gambit. Where the villain prepares for the hero's inevitable success, and prepares to turn it on them. He supports this with the quote, "I told you it was a layered idea." But Doofenshmirtz might have simply taken note of Perry's misfortune. * Quirky Worky Song is heard twice in this episode. Once while the gang are gathering materials, and a differently-arranged version is heard during the tour of the building. Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Caroline Rhea as Mom *Alyson Stoner as Isabella, Additional Voices *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram, Additional Voices *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet, Additional Voices *Kelly Hu as Stacy *Jack McBrayer as Irving *Diedrich Bader as Albert, Additional Voices *Jennifer Grey as Tourism Ad Announcer *Additional Voices: Jason Spisak, Romi Dames, Tom Kenny, Jameson Moss, Keith Ferguson, Tyler Mann References de:Die dunkle Seite des Mondes es:El lado oscuro de la Luna pl:Dundowa strona księżyca pt-br:O Lado Doof da Lua vi:The Doof Side of the Moon Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Heinz Doofenshmirtz Category:Albert Du Bois Category:T